<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first-OH GOD are you okay? by LittleMissHeartfillia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491074">Love at first-OH GOD are you okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia'>LittleMissHeartfillia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Demisexual!gaara, Drunken Confessions, First Date, M/M, and by that i mean to imply that lee hitting gaara with his bike is a meet cute, but lees a gentleman who takes care of him so its all okay, gaara doesnt know what alcohol is bc hes never had it before, meet cute, modern day AU, sand siblings shenanigans, sorry i dont make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara has never met this strange boy who just slammed into him with his bicycle before...but he may be gayer than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first-OH GOD are you okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic i wrote for my fwen kowobowo<br/>i have never written for naruto before, i barely know these characters, but its their birthday so they get this thing? anyway hope you like it! I love youuuuu koboooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaara stepped out into the chill of fall air. A breeze blew his scarf back into the science building and he adjusted his grip on his backpack and tucked his elbows in. The sun hung low in the sky, just rising above the green lawn of Konoha Campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara yawned and felt sleep tears form at the corners of his eyes. He hated morning classes but at least this one was over. Now Gaara could head back to his apartment and sleep until his afternoon class. Hopefully Temari would let him this time, and not wake him up to make sure his homework was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just passed the library and cafe when his pocket vibrated. Gaara fished out his phone, “Hello?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you just got out of class right?” It was Kankuro, Gaara’s brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara paused his walk and looked back at the science building where he had most of his classes. “Yes,” he replied, turning away from a group of girls who chatted by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, can you pick me up a coffee from the cafe?”  There was some shuffling and a girl’s voice on the other end. There was some shuffling and a girl’s voice on the other end. “-Oh and one of those delicious pastries.” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara quirked his eyebrow, putting his other hand in his pocket. “Don’t you have work in twenty minutes? You can get it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, called out.” Kankuro answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro laughed on the other end. “I’ll tell you when you’re older,” he teased and the girl’s voice got closer. She sounded like she wanted something. Gaara nodded sagely. Kankuro had likely called him exactly as his class ended so he could ask this favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called out for sex again, huh?” Gaara concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s necessary. I need this. Just like I need that pastry and coffee.” Kankuro’s voice faded as he turned from the phone and mumbled something to the girl, probably one of his hook-ups. This one had been with Kankuro for a while, Gaara wondered if they were dating yet and that was why Kankuro had been spending so much time with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara sighed. “Fine, but you’re paying me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, sure. See ya soon.” Kankuro said just before he hung up. Gaara pocketed the phone and doubled back to the cafe to buy the things Kankuro had asked for. He was too familiar with Kankuro’s daily breakfast, maybe one of these days he should ask Kankuro to buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaara</span>
  </em>
  <span> something instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily it didn’t take long, most students were still waking up at nine AM. So Gaara was out of the cafe almost as soon as he had entered. He turned his backpack around and tucked the hot frosted pastry into the side pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned to keep walking at the same time that he heard a loud, panicked voice shout, “Look out!” Gaara had just enough time to turn and watch as a bicycle going downhill slammed into his stomach. The boy on the seat went flying into Gaara’s forehead and knocked them both to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee went flying as Gaara landed on the cruel pavement butt first. His head snapped back and he saw black. Before Gaara could come back to his senses someone’s hurried voice floated through the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-deeply sorry for any injuries I may have caused.” Gaara opened his eyes and saw the boy on the bicycle. He had dark skin and darker hair and he was reaching a hand out to Gaara. “Please, allow me to help you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara blinked. The boys hair was a bit roughed up and he had a nasty road rash on his cheek that looked raw, but the smile on his face silhouetted everything around him as he blocked out the sun. Golden rays shot out from behind him and Gaara had to take a moment to assess what made the boy’s bowl cut so charming that Gaara forgot his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara closed his gaping mouth and stared at the offered hand. A younger version of him might have tried to pick a fight with whoever had so rudely run into him like that, but that smile was innocent and Gaara had changed. He also wasn’t sure if he could ever hurt a boy in a green jumpsuit and orange vest like that. It wouldn’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara took his hand and stood up. Before he was fully on his feet the boy spoke again. “Are you hurt badly? I can take you to a nurse if you would like, I also know multiple forms of resuscitation-” before Gaara could get a word out the boy pulled first aid bandages and some healing cream out of seemingly nowhere. Gaara opened his mouth but the boy went on. “Oh how ill mannered of me. My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee held out his hand again. It took a second for Gaara to realize he was trying to shake hands. Gaara grabbed his hand tentatively and Lee shook it with what felt like all the strength he could muster. Gaara’s whole arm flopped as Lee shook his hand and then let it fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Gaara began, unsure where to start with Lee. The boy talked like he was having three conversations at once, yet every word was carefully enunciated and he looked at Gaara as if Gaara were the most important thing around him. That kind of patient attention left a chill up Gaara’s spine, yet it wasn’t unwelcome. “Gaara,” he said. “And no I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned to the spilled coffee and saw his phone, just inches from it. He picked it up, noticing the new crack curving across the bottom of the screen. Lee looked around at the scattered things on the ground. The wheel on his bike was still spinning in the dirt as he bent down to pick up Gaara’s backpack and held it out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good to hear! I lost control of my bicycle going downhill and I regret running into you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara pocketed his phone with a sigh and took his backpack, waving a dismissive hand at Lee. “It’s fine, really. You should look after that scrape, though, it looks close to bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee touched his cheek curiously. Gaara couldn’t help but find him cute as his dark irises moved to his hand as if they could see the cut without a mirror. “Oh this?” Lee said and poked the raw skin. He waved a hand and smiled again. “I can barely feel it. I am quite used to getting bruised while training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara didn’t know how to respond to this so he preoccupied himself by checking the contents of his backpack, even though he was sure everything was still in there, the zipper was still closed anyway. Luckily for him, Lee kept talking and didn’t seem bothered by Gaara’s feigned disinterest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still feel sorry for hitting you and ruining your coffee. May I make it up to you by buying you dinner, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s eyes shot up at this. Not only did this boy like to talk he apparently liked to buy people dinner. He wasn’t conventionally attractive by normal standards, but there was something charming about the way his smile made his eyes light up. Gaara never thought a bowl cut could look good on anyone but now he found his tongue was tied, as were his incoherent thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara tried to force his words out and somehow managed to stumble over them anyway. “You can buy me anytime-” He said and immediately regretted it. Lee cocked his head to the side, before he could question it Gaara added in a louder voice, “I mean, sure. Dinner sounds nice…” he trailed off, equally unsure of his own words as he was about his ability to keep it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wonderful!” Lee exclaimed as he clapped once. “May we exchange numbers then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara had to stop and think for a moment. He wasn’t sure why but there was something that pulled him to Lee, something that desperately wanted to say yes. He cleared his throat and continued in a cool tone, “Yes,” he said as he brought out his now cracked phone and opened up his contacts. Once they were done Lee stepped back and waved a hand in goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to getting off on the proverbial right foot this time around, Gaara. It was lovely to meet you. I will see you tonight?” Gaara nodded as Lee bent down to pick up his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Gaara said softly. “See you,” he said as Lee waved and took off down the hill again, this time more in control. Gaara swallowed and suddenly returned to this plane of reality. The birds sang louder, the breeze blew cooler and he noticed there was an entire herd of students walking around him now as they headed to their classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shifted his backpack and turned to keep walking, trying to ponder the entire walk home just who it was he had gotten a date from. Lee had certainly seemed like something else. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara got home and threw his backpack over the back of the living room chair, tossing his keys onto the small wooden square they called a dining table. Kankuro’s footsteps shuffled out of his room as Gaara walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in his pj’s and he stretched as he said, “Oh thank god, I’m starving-” Kankuro paused once he laid eyes on Gaara. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara looked down at his shirt as Kankuro stared at it. He smoothed out the ruffles and fixed the crooked buttons calmly. “A boy on a bicycle hit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara blinked and stared at him across the kitchen. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro sounded exasperated as he said, “I don’t know, maybe because you just told me someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran you over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shook his head and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs to sit down. “Oh no he was very nice. We are going to have dinner later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro’s left eye twitched. “Some rando hits you with his bike and you pick a date with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara cocked his head. “Yes that’s what I just said.” He didn’t know what was so strange that Kankuro looked at him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro ran a hand through his hair, looking indifferent. “Alright sure. Did you get my food though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara perked up and grabbed his backpack. He had nearly forgotten all about it. “Ah-” he said as he dug inside the side pocket for the pastry. It crumbled in his hand as he took it out. Instead of looking as if it had just risen out of the oven, it was smooshed into its plastic wrapping and looked more like that one time Gaara had tried to hide his candy-induced vomit from Temari by putting it in a plastic bag. Temari still found it and still scolded him for eating too much candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Gaara said anyway and handed it to Kankuro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro took it with both hands and pouted. “It’s ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I think I crushed it when I was hit by Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro placed the pastry on the counter, shoulders sagging in defeat. “Well, did you save the coffee at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara had to think for a moment. In his mind’s eye he didn’t remember anything except Lee’s smile. He pat his pockets and looked at Kankuro innocently. “Ah no. That spilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro rubbed his face and let out an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ “Well,” he said, picking up the pastry again. “Maybe Shukaku will like it.” Kankuro unwrapped the pastry, bits of muffin falling out as he did. He grabbed a rather large piece and offered it to the sandy white tabby that was sleeping with one eye open on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shukaku stretched his neck out and sniffed the pastry, keeping an eye on Kankuro the whole time. Then Shukaku hissed and swatted the pastry out of Kankuro’s hand. Kankuro yelped as he retracted his fingers. The pastry fell out of his other hand as he inspected the bleeding cut on his pointer finger. Shukaku dashed under the couch in a split second to grab the pastry then ran off with it, trailing breadcrumbs as he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Kankuro whispered harshly. “Your cat’s a dick,” he said, turning to Gaara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned the small laptop on the table towards him and opened it up casually. “I’m aware,” he said. There was a small moment where Kankuro sucked at his wound and Gaara spoke up. “Was your sex...enjoiyable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro sputtered and coughed as he turned away. “Don’t just-” he coughed. “-say it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned from his laptop screen. “Was it a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nevermind.” Kankuro shuffled backwards to open the fridge and grab an energy drink out of it. “I’m going back in. Good luck on your-err-date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara nodded. “I don’t see how luck is involved, but yes. Good luck to you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay remember to keep an eye on your drinks no matter where you are. And no kissing on the first date and for the love of god </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go home with him.” Temari rambled as she fumbled with Gaara's shirt collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fairly sure all of this was unnecessary. Gaara wasn’t even dressed up, Lee had told him to wear casual clothes yet Temari went about finding every piece of lint she could whether they were there or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mari,” Gaara said but she paid him no mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere you aren’t familiar with, and if he walks you home-well actually that’d be pretty nice of him. But no funny business!” Temari wagged a finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny business?” Gaara repeated as he stared blankly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She means sex, bro,” Kankuro said around a mouthful of M&amp;M’s. He was seated in Gaara's bean bag chair watching Temari fuss with indifference as he shoved tiny chocolates into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to do sex,” Gaara answered truthfully. His siblings should have known that about him already, but maybe they needed a reminder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should keep it that way...unless you find someone nice. That’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee seemed nice,” Gaara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOT ON THE FIRST DATE!” Temari shouted loud enough for Gaara to wince, a vein in her neck pulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Sure,” he said mostly to get her to relax. As if on cue, there came three loud knocks on the front door. Gaara turned and said, “That must be Lee.” Gaara turned, about to go to the door to leave when Temari grabbed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me, I wanna meet him first,” she said, already stepping past Gaara and out into the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara trailed behind her. Just as Temari opened the door he heard Lee’s cheerful hello. “Is Gaara home?” Lee asked. Just from his voice Gaara could already picture his toothy grin. Temari’s mouth opened and her eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything Gaara stepped into Lee’s view behind her shoulder and waved. Lee caught sight of him and perked up. “Oh! Hello Gaara. How nice it is to see you again.” He gave Gaara a thumbs up as his grin widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari nodded then took Gaara by the shoulder and urged him forward. “Yup, you two have fun,” she said as she pushed Gaara out of the door and slammed it behind him. Gaara bumped into Lee’s chest, the door at his back. Suddenly they were extremely close and Gaara could smell something like balsa wood on Lee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned his face as Lee cleared his throat and took a respectful step back. “How are you, Gaara? I hope your morning was not too off due to my unfortunate behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shook his head and his eyes instinctively travelled to Lee’s delicate lips before he remembered what Temari had said about first dates. Gaara snapped his eyes back up to Lee’s and shook his head while he swallowed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Lee took that answer with a smile. He turned to lead the way down the front steps. Lee talked a lot the way down the hill and into town, mostly about his taijutsu instructor, a man named Guy. Apparently, Lee was training to be in championships while taking classes on the side so he could one day run a dojo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara stayed quiet and listened intently. There was a certain way Lee spoke that put him at ease. Every syllable was politely said and perfectly enunciated, Lee didn’t even use contractions in his sentences. He spoke calmly and confidently. Not a single word was wasted and while he talked about himself he always kept his gaze on Gaara, waiting for a nod that said Gaara was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee led them to one the local hangouts among the college students, the local ramen shop. As soon as they walked in a wave of uproar flooded out into the night air. Gaara had never really gone out at this time of night, he had no idea just how many of his classmates were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students occupied more than half of the tables and there was a constant murmur of conversation or cheers as they raised their sake glasses and toasted to each other. The sudden chaos made Gaara falter. He was used to quiet nights with his siblings when Kankuro would order a cheap dinner and Temari played her shamisen. This was not quiet at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A server came up to them both and Lee held up two fingers as the server disappeared among the tables and people. Lee looked back at Gaara. He noticed Gaara’s hesitation and quirked a bushy eyebrow. “Are you okay, Gaara? You look slightly pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shook his head, mostly trying to clear his thoughts. “I’m just not used to loud noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may leave if that wo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Gaara interrupted. The last thing he wanted to do was leave. He was shocked by the rowdiness, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The server came back at that moment and Gaara took the lead, following the server to a table towards a back corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down and the server handed them menus. “What would you like to drink?” she asked, taking out a pad and pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water for me,” Lee said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your drink menu?” Gaara asked and the girl pointed to the back of the food menu. Gaara had never eaten out anywhere before, he wasn’t sure what half of these drinks were but thankfully there were pictures. One of the pictures looked like a purple drink with ice and cherries. Gaara linked cherries so he pointed to the picture and said, “Could I have one of these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The server nodded with a smile and took off into the crowd again. Lee turned to Gaara with a new kind of interest. “Your roommate-” he began, “she seemed nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara chuckled. “She’s my sister. I live with her and my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee beamed at the information as if it was the best thing he had heard all day. Gaara had to admit, the kind of attention Lee trained on him was almost overwhelming. “Tell me about them! I have never had any siblings but they sound like a wonderful experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Gaara laugh more. He could already tell Lee didn’t have siblings just from the way he talked, no one with siblings was that excited to learn about people’s families. “Temari’s a performer at the theater down the street. Kankuro works at the college cafe. He’s hoping that if he works there for long enough they’ll give him a scholarship to take classes here, but right now I’m the only one in college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded sagely. “College is a trying experience but well worth it. You all sound like hard workers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara leaned back in his chair. “I suppose. Our dad left a long time ago and mom died after I was born so we only ever had Temari to take care of us. We all had to work hard if we wanted to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee opened his mouth to respond but just then the server girl came back with their drinks. Gaara took a sip as she placed it on the table. The drink was sweet like fruit but it also had a bitter aftertaste that piqued Gaara’s interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They placed their orders and delved back into conversation. It turned out that Lee knew a lot of the same people Gaara did, Lee also loved watching the performances the actors at the theater gave. Gaara wondered how on earth they hadn’t run into each other before now, but he was secretly glad he did. Lee was different from anyone else he had met. Lee was polite, obsessed with being the greatest taijutsu fighter he could be, and overly warmhearted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer the night went on, the more their conversation evolved. Lee brought up anime, saying his friend Naruto was forcing him to watch one which he was quickly ‘falling in love with’ as he put it. Gaara didn’t know where his burst of confidence and happiness came from but he was suddenly sharing everything he knew about anime with Lee where before he wouldn’t have told anyone he had even watched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee responded with animated hands and bright eyes. When the server came back with their food Gaara had already finished his drink and asked for another. The server smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within an hour Gaara’s head felt fuzzy but he was happier than he could ever remember being. Gaara was resting his head in his palm as he listened to Lee talk. There was a smile ripping open the corners of his mouth. Lee had a way of talking that made Gaara focus on only him and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very handsome,” Gaara said without thinking. Lee paused in his story and blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-thank you, Gaara. That is very nice of you to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara slammed his hand on the table and repeated himself. “I mean it! You’re handsome and I wanna kiss you but Kankuro and Temari made me promise not to kiss on the first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee blushed harder, but Gaara blinked and thought it might have been the lighting too. Gaara sighed and played with the corner of his paper napkin. “I also want to do other things, but I think Temari would hate me,” Gaara finished, slightly swaying in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other things?” Lee asked, leaning forward with concern on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara laughed when he saw Lee’s expression. There was nothing to be worried about, Gaara was the happiest he’d felt in years. He flashed a lopsided smile at Lee and shouted, “SEX, LEE! I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU!” His words lasted for a syllable too long. As soon he spoke Lee jumped, eyes wide and covered his hand with his mouth. But Gaara wasn’t done. Lee deserved to know what he thought. “Which is weird because I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way before?” Gaara leaned forward, vaguely reaching for Lee’s hand. “How’d you do it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee cleared his throat as he asked the server for the check and thanked her. “Uhm, no Gaara, I am human. Are you drunk, what was in your drink?” Lee picked up Gaara’s drink and sniffed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara shrugged. “I dunno but it tasted good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee returned the drink to Gaara who sucked up the dreg remains of it’s fruity goodness. “I think it may be time I take you home-” Lee said but Gaara whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whhhyyy-” he said, pouting. “I was having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee chuckled nervously, picking at his cheek. “I am having fun as well, Gaara. But it is getting late. Your sister may get worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara sat back again and nodded. “Ah, good point. You’re so smart, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee handed the server yen for their meal and then stood up. “I am glad you accompanied me tonight, Gaara. May I walk you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara immediately stood up, shocked to find that his legs wanted to buckle underneath him. Maybe he’d been sitting for too long. Gaara wasn’t actually sure how long they’d been here. “That’s so niicee. Temari will be soooo happy when I tell her that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee raised an eyebrow as he held out a hand and Gaara took it. “That I walked you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara nodded as he fell against Lee on the way out the door. Something strange was happening with his feet but he didn’t care as long as Lee kept bumping into him. “Mhmm, maybe she’ll let me have sex,” Gaara gasped at the thought and Lee coughed into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um--we should just keep walking,” Lee said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk home became a blur or streetlights and noises. The last conscious thing Gaara remembered was looking sideways at his bedside table as someone pressed a blanket up to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee stood outside Gaara’s apartment staring at the text messages he had sent since this morning. It was almost midday and Lee couldn’t lie, he was worried. He had no idea Gaara had been drinking alcohol the entire time they were on their date. If he had, he might’ve suggested Gaara take it slower, but he wasn’t exactly sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaara</span>
  </em>
  <span> was aware of what he had been drinking either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee had sent him a string of texts asking if he was okay but it had been hours and he was still not responding. Lee pocketed his phone and summoned his courage to knock on the door. Lee tapped his foot nervously as he heard shuffling inside and then a man’s voice shouting, “Be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later the door opened and Lee caught sight of someone he assumed to be Gaara’s brother. He had similar facial structure and spiky black hair that seemed so contrasted to Gaara’s smooth red locks. As soon as he opened the door his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Lee raised a hand in greeting. “I apologize for coming over so rudely, I simply wish to make sure Gaara is okay after last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, still in his pajamas, looked Lee up and down. “Uh yeah, Lee right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct! And you must be Kankuro-Gaara talked quite a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro smirked crookedly. “Did he? Huh.” Then Kankuro turned to the hallway just right of the front door. “Hey!” He called loudly. “Gaara, you alive in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response was a muffled groan and something hard and heavy hitting the other end of the hallway from Gaara’s open bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro turned back to Lee. “Yup, he’s good,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee rubbed the back of his neck and mentally took a deep breath. “Would you mind if I spoke to him?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro thought for a moment then he opened the door wider and said, “Y’know what, sure. If you can get him up that is, but be careful he can be cranky in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee bowed deeply before entering and taking off his shoes. “Thank you very much,” he said. Kankuro hummed as he closed the door and walked to sit on the living room couch. Lee turned into the hallway where he remembered Gaara’s room was. He knocked but there was no response from the lump in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee walked in so he could sit down on the end of the bed and placed a hand on what he assume was Gaara’s shoulder. He could only see Gaara’s small frame underneath the covers and it stirred slightly aat Lee’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaara I would like to see if you are okay? Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned over, his eyes parting slightly. As blinked a few times then recognition crossed his face and he shot upwards in bed. As soon as he did, however, he groaned and held onto his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee put his hand back on Gaara’s shoulder and said, “Be careful! Hangover’s can be dangerous if you move too quickly. I learned that first hand.” Lee gave him a big smile. Gaara cracked open his eyes and stared at Lee in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” he began. “No offense, Lee, but why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee cocked his head and knitted his brows together. “To see if you are okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s cheeks tinted red and he looked away. “Yeah, but-” he began then his eyes widened again and he put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have drank that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, Gaara!” Lee said, mustering his enthusiasm. “I had a lot of fun. You were a good drinking companion to my sobriety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara turned slowly toward Lee. His pale eyebrows furrowing wrinkles into his forehead. “You're...</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> completely weirded out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee shook his head and spoke honestly. “I do not see why I would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s gaze travelled away from Lee’s again and blankly stared across the room as he made a ‘huh’ noise. Gaara opened his mouth to say more but before he could his skin turned green and he brought a hand up to his mouth with a shudder as he collapsed in on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee rubbed his back carefully, remembering how good it had felt when Guy had done the same for him on his 20th birthday. “Do you need some water? Perhaps ramen too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking at him Gaara waved a hand at him. “Uhh no, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara certainly did not look fine as he groaned again and held onto his stomach. “Do not fear, Gaara!” Lee said jumping up from the bed. “I know many remedies for hangovers! I will take care of you and make sure you recover in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gaara could say anything, Lee was rushing out of the room. He heard Lee asking Kankuro where the ramen was excitedly. Kankuro didn’t respond verbally as far as Gaara could hear but Lee thanked him profusely anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Gaara heard was Lee rustling in the kitchen as he went through their cabinets for pots and turned on the stove. Gaara was still shell shocked when Kankuro idly stepped into the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo-” Kankuro began, still keeping an eye on Lee. “You didn’t scare him away?” he looked at Gaara, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaara just shrugged, equally as dumbstruck. He had thought after such a forward and embarrassing confession like that, that Lee would have run away as soon as he could. Yet here he was, making Gaara breakfast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankuro made a ‘huh’ noise and stared at Lee down the hallway again. He smirked and then added. “He’s a keeper.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Follow me for<br/>Fanfic stuff: Tumblr @Little-Miss-Heartfillia<br/>Cosplay stuff: Insta @viviesweets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>